


"Old Friends"

by PrincessStarryKnight



Series: The Djarin Clan: Adventures of a Bounty Hunter Family [3]
Category: The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, F/M, Family, Family Dynamics, Family Feels, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Force Sensitivity, Force-Sensitive Original Character(s), Humor, Jealousy, Post-Canon, Romantic Fluff, The Force
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-04
Updated: 2020-05-04
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:02:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24002536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrincessStarryKnight/pseuds/PrincessStarryKnight
Summary: While on their way back to Nevarro after collecting a bounty, Din and his family run into some old friends of his, that threaten their safety.
Relationships: Baby Yoda & The Mandalorian (The Mandalorian TV), Baby Yoda (The Mandalorian TV) & Cara Dune, Baby Yoda (The Mandalorian TV) & Cara Dune & The Mandalorian (The Mandalorian TV), Baby Yoda (The Mandalorian TV) & Original Character(s), Cara Dune & Original Character(s), Cara Dune & Xi'an (The Mandalorian TV), Cara Dune/The Mandalorian (The Mandalorian TV), The Mandalorian (The Mandalorian TV) & Original Character(s), The Mandalorian (The Mandalorian TV) & Xi'an (Star Wars)
Series: The Djarin Clan: Adventures of a Bounty Hunter Family [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1610914
Comments: 11
Kudos: 50





	"Old Friends"

**Author's Note:**

> Happy May the 4th everyone!

Din sat at the pilot’s chair of the Razor Crest, plotting their course back to Nevarro with the bounty that they had just captured and Frozen in carbonite. 

Cara climbed up the ladder to the cockpit as quietly as she could. She snuck up behind Din and then gently placed her hands on either side of his helmet and lifted it up off of his head.   
When he turned to look up at her, the smirk on his face told Cara that he had known she was coming, but that didn’t take the smile off of her face. 

“Hey there handsome.” She says. 

Cara leaned down to give Din a quick peck on his lips before coming around to sit on his lap as Din switched on the autopilot. 

“Shouldn’t you be watching the kids?” Din asks her. 

“I don’t need to. They’re both fast asleep.” Cara says and slowly snakes her hands around his neck. 

“Really?” Din asks and arches an eyebrow. 

He looked at the clock on his dashboard and his eyebrows raised when he saw what time it was. 

“Lost track of time up here again didn’t you?” Cara asks and Din sighs. 

“I guess I did.” He says and looks up at her lovingly while she plays with the curled end of a lock of his hair. 

“I’ve had a lot on my mind lately and I just got lost in my head.” He admits. 

“Well then would you like me to bring you back to reality?” Cara offers and Din smiles as she moves to straddle his lap. 

“I would love it.” Din says. 

Cara cupped his face and brought her head down to kiss him. The kisses started out slow and gentle, but quickly got more passionate. With two kids in their family, it was rare that they got a moment alone like this. So once they saw the shared look in each other’s eyes they were practically ready to pounce on each other.

“You’re sure the kids are asleep?” Din asks, wanting to be sure they wouldn’t be interrupted if they decided to take things further. 

“I checked on them fifteen minutes before I came up here. They’re both far away in dream land. And they’ll stay there as long as you can keep quiet” Cara teases. 

Her mouth attached itself to his neck and he closed his eyes and revelled in the feeling of her mouth on him. He let his head roll to the side to allow her mouth more access and that’s when he saw something blinking on the radar. Another ship was entering their space. But his curiosity about it was short lived because Cara gently held his chin and turned him back to face her. 

“Hey hun, we’re wearing too many clothes.” She says and Din grins. 

He attaches his mouth to her neck and then she moans as they both hastily begin to undress each other when suddenly their whole ship shakes like someone had hit the breaks and made it stop moving. 

Cara grunted and braced herself against Din and he held her close to brace himself as well. 

Once the ship stopped shaking he quickly put his helmet back on.

“What’s going on?” He asks. 

“We’re stuck in some sort of tractor beam and getting pulled into a ship.” Cara says after checking the ship’s systems and looking out the windows. 

They were being pulled into what appeared to be a bulk freighter ship. 

“Do you think it’s Imps?” Din asks. 

“No, they wouldn’t be caught dead in something as junky looking as this.” Cara explains. 

“Well then it could be a bounty hunter that they hired to find our son.” Din proposes. 

“Either way we should hide the kids.” Cara says. 

She got up and quickly made her way down to the hold to check on the kids. 

As soon as Cara left, a voice transmission came through the Razor Crest’s system and Din froze in shock and fear when he heard a familiar voice. 

“Mommy what’s going on?” A sleepy Daria asks when Cara comes down the ladder and sees that she and her brother got out of their bed. 

“It’s nothing you little womp rats.” Cara says and gives them a reassuring smile. 

“Just some old friends of mine.” Din says. 

Cara used to jump whenever Din would suddenly appear behind or in front of her without her hearing him. The fact that he could move so quietly in all of that metal armor amazed her. But at this point she was used to her husband’s stealthy ways. 

Daria gave him a big grin and bounced on the balls of her feet. 

“Daddy has friends?” She asks and Cara can’t help but snicker a bit.

“I wouldn’t call them friends. But they have met your brother once.” Din says and picks her up. 

“But they don’t know about you and your mother and it’s for the best if we keep it that way.” Din says and places her back into the cubby she and her brother slept in.

Cara placed her brother next to her and Daria looked disappointed. 

“So I don’t get to meet them?” She asks.

“No. You wouldn’t want to anyway, they’re not very nice friends. So you’re going to stay in here with your brother and under no circumstances does he use his powers to open the door. You’re both going to stay in there until either your mother or myself let you out after giving you the ‘all clear’ password. If someone’s trying to open the door and they don’t use our password then you tell your brother to use his powers to jam the lock and keep it shut, got it?” Din asks them sternly. 

They both nodded in agreement, sensing their father’s worry through his voice transmitter, they figured it was best if they went along with his instructions and put their usual mischief on hold.

He shut and locked the door. He had a new lock installed on it that wouldn’t open with just one button press and he even rigged it to fry if someone tried to attach a codebreaker device to it. No one except himself and Cara could open that door, so he knew the kids would be safe. But he was still worried about his wife. 

“Cara, I need you to hide here on the ship with the kids to protect them.” Din says. 

“What? Why would you want me to stay here?” Cara asks in confusion. 

“Because you can. These guys are after me and our son is the only other member of our clan that they’ve seen, and they don’t even know he’s my son. So if you hide now then you can stay here with the kids to protect them and figure out an escape plan while I deal with these guys.” Din explains. 

“Who even are these ‘old friends’ of yours?” Cara asks.

“Mercenaries that I used to work with.” Din says simply while he opens his gun cabinet to see what he could hide on himself should they take his blaster and Amban sniper rifle. 

“Since we’re preparing for battle I take it your partnership with them didn’t end well?” Cara assumes. 

“For them it didn’t so that’s why they’re after me, and that’s why I want you to stay here so that someone can protect the kids.” He says.

“If you’re so worried about these guys that you want me to stay here to protect our kids then maybe it would be better if I came with you so that I can help you and have your back.” Cara argues. 

Din sighs and closes his gun cabinet. 

Cara’s breath hitched as her husband closed the distance between them and held her hands against his chest. 

“I know that I’ve already explained the dark parts of my past to you and that you love me regardless of them. I don’t want you to stay here because I’m trying to hide my past from you. I want you to stay here so that I can hide you from my past. I’m the one that made the choice to get mixed up with them and then betray them twice, leaving them hungry for revenge. That’s all on me. You and the kids were never part of this mess and what kind of clan leader would I be if I dragged my clan into it with me?” Din explains to her. 

Cara simply smiles at him, looking directly at his visor like she was looking into his eyes and she places her right hand on the dent in his mask on the same side. 

“Din, that’s really sweet of you to care for me and the kids like that but you don’t need to hide me from your enemies. Mhi solus tome, mhi solus dar'tome, mhi me'dinui an (We are one when together, we are one when parted, we will share all).” Cara recites to him. 

She smiled when she felt him squeeze her hand a little tighter. 

“Those are the Mandalorian marriage vows you taught me remember?” She asks rhetorically. 

“You forgot: mhi ba'juri verde (we will raise warriors).” Din reminds her. 

“Well that part we do every day and it has nothing to do with the point I’m trying to make.” She says and takes a breath before continuing. 

“We are one now Din, we share everything. That includes our enemies. So if they’re gonna fight you, then they’re gonna fight me too. You don’t have to fight your battles alone anymore. I’ll always be there by your side no matter where in the galaxy we are or what battlefield we’re fighting on together. I’ll never leave you no matter what. I love you Din.” Cara says. 

“I love you too Cara.” Din says.

He pulled her in close and rested the front of his helmet against her forehead. And then the hatch door hissed open. Cara watched, curious about who these ex-coworkers who had it out for her husband were while Din frowned under his helmet as the door hit the ground and the first of his group of enemies came on board. Mayfeld entered first, three guns pointed at the couple and Cara was pointing one while Din pointed two at him. 

“Long time no see Mando.” Mayfeld greets with a smile. 

“And you’ve got a new friend with you. Burg, come on up. You can be my plus one.” Mayfeld jokes. 

The Devonarian walked up the ramp and onto the ship to stand next to Mayfeld. He stood tall and proud as he looked down at Din.

“Still tiny.” He chuckles before turning his attention. 

“I can’t see his face, but I imagine he looks scared right now.” Burg laughs before turning his attention to Cara.

“But tiny woman is smiling?” He says, confused. 

“Woman?” A female voice from below the hatch says. 

Din tenses as Xi’an entered the ship. Her eyes widen when she sees Cara and she grits her teeth and frowns. 

“Who the hell are you?” She growls. 

“Uh oh. That girl better be your sister Mando. If she’s your girlfriend then Xi’an’s gonna kill her.” Mayfeld chuckles. 

“Oh don’t worry I’m not his girlfriend.” Cara says and giggles. 

Xi’an smiles until Cara smirks at her.

“I’m his wife.” Cara says proudly. 

Xi’an snarled and her body tensed in anger.

“Come at me Twi.” Cara cusses, holding her fists up in a fighting stance. 

Xi’an quickly tosses a knife at her and Cara dodges it while coming in close and punching Xi’an in the face. 

Now the battle had begun. 

The guys let Xi’an and Cara have their little one on one while they both teamed up to take down Din. 

Cara was able to hold her own against Xi’an to no surprise. But Burg just by himself was a challenge for Din last time they fought, and now he had to fend off Mayfeld as well without causing too much commotion and causing his children to worry. 

Cara had the same thought and got Xi’an in a headlock and dragged her off of the ship. 

Din was pinned against a wall with Burg and Mayfeld both punching him. But then he managed to get to a button on his arm, and he turned on his jet pack. Thanks to the extra thrust he was able to push both Mayfeld and Burg out of the ship and tumbling to the floor while he hovered above them. 

“Huh. So Mando has a new toy.” Xi’an notices. 

“How adorable.” She jokes before getting a hard sock in the jaw from Cara. 

Cara got her in another headlock, this time with both arms and she began choking her until she slid a special knife down her sleeve and cut Cara’s arm with it. 

Cara yelped in pain and released the twi’lek, holding her wounded arm. 

Din immediately turned to the sound of his wife being injured. 

“Cara!” He exclaims.

Then he gasped when he felt something hit him in the side. He looked and saw it was a dart of some sort. No doubt it was a tranquilizer, and if that was the case then he should find somewhere to hide so that these guys couldn’t remove his helmet while he was unconscious. Even though he rigged something to it for that very reason. But then he saw Cara fall to her knees and he immediately went to land next to her, kneeling down and holding her shoulders. 

“Cara, ner cyare (my beloved) are you alright?” Din asks her. 

“I’m fine hun.” Cara says and smiles weakly. 

“Just a bit light-headed.” She says before her eyes slip closed. 

“Me too.” Din says before they both crumple to the floor unconscious. 

Burg, Mayfeld, and Xi’an shared a victorious laugh as their victims were now taken care of. 

“That smuggler was right. This special type of tranquilizer really did the trick.” Xi’an says and admires the residue that remained on her blade. 

Burg stared at Din before kneeling down beside him. 

“Now we can see mando’s face.” He chuckles. 

He reached for the helmet and grasped the lip of it before yelping and pulling his hand back as it shocked him. It was clearly quite a powerful shock too since it left the devaronian’s hand smoking. 

“Whoa he must have rigged that thing in case anyone tried to take it off while he was out.” Mayfeld says. 

“And if it can make a devaronian burn then that thing will be lethal to you and me if we try to touch it Xi’an.” Mayfeld continues. 

“That’s fine with me. I have no interest in seeing what’s under the helmet anyway. All I want to do with his head is put it on a spike!” Xi’an laughs and her companions join in. 

“Burg lock them both up in one of the holding units on this rig. Xi’an and I are gonna search their ship and see if they’ve got anything interesting in there that we can sell for some extra cash and or keep for our own personal uses.” Mayfeld explains. 

While Burg draped both bounty hunters over his shoulders and carried them down the hall, Mayfeld and Xi’an boarded the ship. 

“Now I know he’s got some fun stuff stashed in here.” Mayfeld says and looks at the gun cabinet. 

He went over to the control panel to see which button opened it. 

Xi’an decided to look around the hold some more and that’s when her eyes landed on that little cubby in the corner. She remembered from the last time she was on the ship that he kept his pet in there. A little green creature with big ears. If she was lucky then maybe it would still be there? The new control panel that was installed on the door seemed to suggest that there was definitely something of high value in there. But how to open the door…

“Mayfeld?” Xi’an asks. 

“Yeah.” He answers, finding the button for the gun cabinet and opening it. 

“Do you have that new decoding device on you by any chance?” She asks. 

Mayfeld looks at the door that Xi’an had her eye on and grinned, he too remembered what Din had hidden behind it last time. 

“Got it right here.” He says and tosses it in the air before catching it in his hand and shaking it in front of Xi’an. 

He sticks the wire into the panel and then it begins running the sequence when suddenly the whole panel began to spark and smoke. 

“Kriff!” Mayfeld exclaims and quickly unplugs the device. 

“Mando and that woman of his must have rigged it to fry if anyone tried to break in.” He observes.

“Then that means whatever’s behind this door must be of extreme importance to them…” Xi’an says and licks her fangs. 

“So it’ll definitely be worth the effort to try to get it open.” Mayfeld surmises. 

The two of them grab some crowbars and stick them under the door. They start to peel the door off of the panel but then to their surprise the door slams back into place. 

“What the kriff? Is it magnetic or something?” Mayfeld asks.

“I don’t know and I don’t care, let’s just get the thing open so we can get what’s inside!” Xi’an insists. 

They try again but are met with more resistance. But they persist and eventually their strength prevails over the strength of the Force-users on the other side and the door comes off with a loud crash on the ground. 

“Well look what we have here.” Xi’an says. “The pet and the-“ she takes a moment to process the shock of seeing a young human girl in there cuddling the sleeping creature. “Child?” 

Mayfeld looks at the girl and then back at Xi’an. 

“You think she’s theirs?” He asks her.

“Obviously she is.” Xi’an snaps at him. “Why else would they have a child with them? You think two bounty hunters would take a babysitting gig?” 

“They might.” Mayfeld says and Xi’an looks dumbfounded. “I mean, bounty hunting is kind of similar to babysitting. You’re being paid to watch someone until they come to take them off your hands-“

Xi’an rolls her eyes before turning towards the children and kneeling over to look into the cubby.

“Hey there little one.” She says sweetly with a smile. “Do you want to come out of there?”

“Mommy and daddy said not to.” Daria says.

“Aw look at that, she’s such a good girl, following mommy and daddy’s rules. Well look kid, your mommy and daddy told us that it’s safe for you come with us so just come on out and we’ll bring you to them.” Mayfeld says. 

“What’s the password?” Daria asks. 

“Password?” Xi’an asks. 

“If mommy and daddy really told you to come get us, they would have told you the password. And they also would have told you to say it before opening the door so my brother and I could do it for you.” Daria explains. 

“Brother?” Xi’an asks. “Is she talking about the pet?” 

“If her parents are bounty hunters she’s probably seen some violent stuff. Maybe it’s a coping mechanism or something I don’t know.” Mayfeld says. “Are you and your ‘brother’ gonna come with us kid?” 

“No. You both broke the door. That means you’re bad people that hurt mommy and daddy. So my brother and I are going to leave to go find them.” Daria says. 

“Great, we know where they are, we’ll take you to them, let’s go.” Mayfeld says sternly. 

“We don’t need your help. We can find them on our own.” Daria says and smiles at her brother who was waking up. 

“Xi’an let’s grab ‘em.” Mayfeld says. 

They both reach for the kids then gasp as they’re suddenly unable to breathe. They both fall to their knees as Daria slips her arms into the straps of the backpack her brother was in and then slides out of the cubby and lands on the floor before taking off out of the ship just as her brother fell asleep again, releasing the airways of their would-be kidnappers.

Xi’an and Mayfeld gasp for air before getting up and running off the ship and looking around. 

“Where the hell did that brat go and how did she do that?” Xi’an asks. 

“I don’t know but Mando and his bitch are probably awake, go lie to them that we have their kid, that might make them more compliant and in the meantime Burg and I will look for them.” Mayfeld instructs and they split up. 

* * *

When Din and Cara came to, they quickly realized they were locked in a cell. 

Din brought his hands up to his face and to his relief he found that his helmet was still on. The security measure he had put in place worked. 

“I’m sure you feel relieved that we weren’t able to get your helmet off.” Xi’an says.

Din and Cara stood up to see her leaning against a wall on the other side of their cell. 

“Your precious little creed is still in tact. No living thing has seen you without that bucket.” She teases. 

Xi’an’s envy was rolling off her in waves as she stalked the cell, the fangs of her smile as bright as the hate in her eyes.

“Did you take your helmet off for her, Mando?” She asks, pointing at Cara. 

“Oh, I bet you did. You naughty, naughty, boy,” She chuckles.

She turns, directing her next question to Cara. 

“Let me ask you sweetheart, what’s it like under there? Do his eyes burn in delight when he has you pinned to the ground with nowhere to go?” 

Cara’s jaw set but she had no intention of answering the twi’lek’s lewd question. Xi’an laughed and twirled her knife around in her hand.

“I never thought you’d end up like this Mando. Married to a woman, caring for a pet and the darling little girl you made together.” Xi’an smirks and giggles when she sees the couple tense. 

“Just get her knocked up with a son too and then you’ll be the perfect little nuclear family won’t you?” She continues before laughing. 

Din tried to reach through the cage to grab her but she quickly jumped back, away from his hand. 

“What have you done with our daughter?” Din growls, his voice low through the helmet. 

“If you hurt my kid I swear I’ll-“ Cara growls before Xi’an interrupts her. 

“Now why would you think that I’d want to hurt the little girl?” Xi’an asks. 

“She’s quite an adorable thing. But now that I’ve seen her, I’ve realized that she doesn’t look too much like you.” Xi’an says while tapping one of her knives against her finger and observing Cara. 

“Maybe…” She starts and walks back over to Din.

“That’s because she gets her looks from her father.” She chuckles. 

While she laughs she stares at Din’s helmet. 

“So now I finally know what you look like under that helmet Mando. A scared little girl crying for her parents!” Xi’an taunts. 

While she lets out an evil laugh, Din and Cara try to reach through their cell to get to Xi’an. Their adrenaline was pumping now that they knew their children were in danger.

“Where do you have her and the creature she was with? Give them to us!” Din demands. 

“Not a chance Mando. You and your stupid wife obviously care about them a lot, so we need to keep them out of your sight as insurance that you’ll behave.” Xi’an explains. 

Cara squeezes the bars so hard that she could almost break them while she glares at Xi’an. 

“But don’t worry. Both child and pet are alive and healthy. For now!” She taunts one last time before walking away cackling.

“We’ve got to get out of here!” Cara says and starts frantically looking for weak spots on the door.

“Our kids are probably terrified right now and who knows what these maniacs are going to do to them-“

“Cara!” Din says and grabs her hands. 

He gave them a comforting squeeze as she turned to face him and he saw the tears forming in her eyes. 

“They’ll be fine.” He says as stoically as possible despite how worried he was. 

“How could you say that when they’re locked up?” Cara asks. 

“Xi’an, Burg and Mayfeld don’t have them.” Din says.

Cara looked confused. 

“Wait, what? How do you know that?” She asks. 

“Because if they really did have our kids then Xi’an would have shown them to us with Burg and Mayfeld. But right now only Xi’an was here with us, so that means that Burg and Mayfeld must be out looking for them.” Din explains. 

“Oh thank goodness.” Cara sighs in relief.

She collapses against Din’s chest and he holds her close. 

“But we do need to get out of here fast so we can find them before your friends do.” Cara says and goes back to the door. 

“They’re not my friends.” Din reminds her. 

* * *

Burg and Mayfeld crept down the hallways of the ship, carefully looking around the corners for any sign of the children. Unfortunately there were none, until they heard something.

“Mommy? Daddy? Where are you?” Daria calls. 

The two criminals smirk and follow the sound of the little girl’s voice. 

“Mommy? Daddy? Where are you?” Daria calls again, louder this time, so they knew she was close. 

They heard movement coming down the hallway that connected to theirs and they set their guns to stun and pointed them at where Daria would appear. But she never did. Instead, a mouse droid with a voice recorder and a bunch of live charges attached to it appeared and Mayfeld and Burg turned to run but it was too late and the droid blew up. 

Din and Cara who had broken out of their cell by this point heard the explosion and looked at each other and both thought the same thing. 

“Was that our kids?” They ask each other out loud at the same time.

“Split up, I’ll go check it out, you go fire up the Razor Crest so that we can get out of here. Call me on your comm if you find the kids, and if I find them first then I’ll call you.” Din says. 

“Sounds like a plan.” Cara says and kisses his helmet briefly before they split up. 

* * *

“Can you sense where they are?” Daria asks. 

Her brother holds out his hand and closes his eyes then he lifts his other hand and points it in the other direction. 

“They split up! Oh no, now how do we know which one of them we should follow?” Daria asks. 

“Why don’t you ask me?” 

Daria gasps as she turns around and sees Xi’an behind her, twirling a knife. 

“You know I used to be very close with your father.” She says. 

“I doubt it. You’re a bad person, like the ones that mommy and daddy catch for their job.” Daria says. 

“Yes I may be a bad person but so was your father once. I knew him many years ago before you were born, before he found that little creature on your back, and before he ever laid eyes on your mother.” She sneers and kneels down in front of Daria. “I know what kind of a man he really is. And you’re too young to realize it now but I’m sure you will someday when you’re older you’ll learn the truth. Aw, look at that, your little ponytails remind me of my lekku. Perhaps I could be your mother after all.” 

“Well, now that I’ve met you…” Daria starts and smiles at Xi’an and she smiles back “I can totally see why daddy married mommy instead of you.” 

Xi’an’s smile falls and her jealous rage returns. 

“That’s it you brat! Now you’ll pay!” Xi’an says and stands up, holding the knife over Daria’s head. 

Then two beskar-clad arms wrap around her neck and pull her back, away from the kids. 

“Daddy!” Daria cheers and her brother coos and waves at their father. 

Din and Xi’an start to fight. It should have been easy to subdue her since they were fighting in close range. But she had a few tricks up her sleeve. Literally as she unsheathes a knife hidden on the end of her sleeve and tries to jab him in the neck with it but he pulls back and it just knicks him. But it was still enough to poison him and Xi’an laughs maniacally. 

“Now this will all be over soon Mando.” She taunts. “Don’t worry. I’ll take good care of your sweet little girl for you my dear.” 

“Over my dead body.” He growls at her. 

“Oh good then I won’t have to wait long.” She laughs. 

She smiles when she sees Burg coming up behind him. 

“Daddy look out!” Daria warns. 

Din turns around just in time to get hoisted into the air by his neck. 

“Put him down!” Daria shouts. 

Burg starts to choke and he drops Din but then Daria’s heart sinks when she sees her brother fall asleep. He had already used the Force so many times, he probably wouldn’t wake up again for awhile. 

“What the hell was that?” Burg growls.

“I think this kid has some sort of choking power.” Xi’an says and looks at Daria. “I’ve heard of this before. They used to talk about people like you a lot on Ryloth. You’re a Jedi aren’t you?” 

“I’m not a Jedi. I’m your worst nightmare.” Daria says and clenches her fist behind her back, causing all of the pipes to burst and water gets dumped on top of Burg and Xi’an. 

Daria takes advantage of the fact that they can’t see and with all of her might, Force-pushes them down the hall before closing the doors to block them out. But while Burg and Xi’an might not have been able to see anything, Din was wearing his helmet, so once he wiped the water off of his visor, he could perfectly see his daughter use the Force on his assailants to save him. And now she was rushing over to him, most likely to use her powers to save him like her brother would do. 

“Daddy!” Daria exclaims and wraps her arms around his neck and he hugs her tight. 

He feels her place her small hand over the cut on his neck and he can feel the poison leaving his body and the stinging sensation start to fade as she heals him. 

“Daria, I saw what you did.” Din says. “You have the same powers as your brother don’t you?” 

Daria pulls back to look at him. 

“Yes daddy. I do.” She says. 

“Why didn’t you tell me?” He asks. 

“Because I didn’t want you to worry.” Daria says. “I see how you and mommy worry about ori’vod. I didn’t want you to worry about me too.”

“That’s sweet of you Daria. But we’re your parents. It’s our job to worry about you. You should have told us.” 

“Grandpa Greef said I shouldn’t. That I would be safer if you didn’t know.” Daria says. 

“Well he might have been right about that. But now I know, so I’ll have to keep you safe a different way now that I have that knowledge.” Din says. 

“Are you gonna tell mommy?” Daria asks. 

“Of course I am.” Din answers. 

“But then she’ll be worried about me. Wouldn’t it be better if we kept my powers a secret from her?” Daria asks. 

“Maybe it would be. But I can’t keep secrets from her. She’s your mother. She’s my wife. We’re one, we share everything. This is the Way.” Din explains. 

“This is the Way.” Daria replies. 

“Now let’s go to your mom and get out of here.” Din says and scoops her up and runs down the hall.

* * *

They had escaped in the Razor Crest and were now spending the night on Nevarro and they had a beautiful view of the night sky tonight. So they moved the chairs out of the way and pulled a mattress into the center of the cockpit and laid down on it for some family stargazing. 

Din was stripped down to his underwear because his cloth under-suit was still soaking wet from the pipe burst that Daria caused, but it was fine because both his son and daughter were also in their underwear because their clothes were soaked too and still drying. But because they were smaller, their clothes dried quicker than their father’s and they were able to put them back on just in time for bed. But before she could fall asleep on her father’s chest, Daria had one last question for her father. 

“Daddy, that crazy twi’lek told me that you were a bad person once. She was lying right? You’ve always been a good person.” Daria says. 

Din looks at Cara who gave him a sympathetic look before they both turned to Daria and Din strokes her hair to help soothe her to sleep. 

“No, ad’ika (little one) she wasn’t lying. I used to be a bad person.” He says. 

“What? But how could you have been mean like them if you’re good now?” Daria asks. 

“Oh your father’s still mean. But now he’s only mean to bad people.” Cara says and kisses his temple which makes him smile. 

“I don’t understand.” Daria says. 

“You will someday when you’re older.” Din says. “People can change. Sometimes people who are bad can become good later. And sometimes people who are good can become bad. How a person changes all depends on the people they keep close to them, and the ones they choose to push away and what they believe about themselves. I used to be a bad person but then I realized I was bad, and I didn’t like it so I became good. And now I stay good for you, your mother, and your brother, and because I know in my heart it’s the right thing to do. That is The Way Daria.” 

“That is The Way daddy.” Daria says before she yawns and falls asleep. 

Once she’s sure both of the kids are asleep Cara talks to Din.

“The three of you looked hilarious when you came onto the ship. You looked like a soaked bantha and the way the kids clothes and Daria’s hair was soaked I could have sworn they were baby gungans at first glance.” 

Din laughs before kissing her and then looking down at their sleeping children. 

“Can you believe it?” Cara asks. 

“Believe what?” Din replies. 

“That we made something so precious together.” Cara says and gently strokes one of her daughter’s pigtails. “How could two battle-hardened warriors always on the hunt for a good fight create something so small and delicate?”

“She’s not as delicate as she seems Cara.” Din tells her. 

“I know Din. I’ve seen her shoot. She’s a great shot with a blaster.” Cara says proudly.

“That’s not her only talent.” Din says and Cara frowns, wondering why her husband looked so serious all of a sudden. 

They look into each other’s eyes, and eventually Cara gasps, realizing what Din was trying to convey to her and she looks at their daughter in disbelief. 

“Din does she have it too?” Cara asks. 

“Yes.” He answers. “Just like her brother. That might be how they were able to become so close. They do have something in common after all. Something that connects them through a bond stronger than blood.”

“That bond is through you bringing them into your clan.” Cara says. “They may have a strong connection through the Force, but you taught them that their clan is their family. They’re bonded through you. Through us. The Force merely strengthens the bond that was already there.” 

Din smiles at his wife before kissing her. They pull back and look at their kids again. 

“Do you think people will come after her now like they do for him?” Cara asks. 

“No.” Din says. “They know about him. But nobody but us and Greef knows about her.”

“Greef knows?” Cara asks. 

“Yeah. She told me that she used the Force to save his life from an Imp. But the Imp saw her, and two troopers. So Greef made sure he killed them all in order to make sure her secret stayed secret.” Din explains. 

“Kriff that was a close one. Remind me to thank Greef next time I see him.” Cara says and Din smiles.

“Do you think we should try to find that Ahsoka chick you found to train them? If their powers get stronger, it’ll be easier for them to protect themselves.” Cara says. 

“The stronger they get the more they’ll be noticed and the easier it’ll be for the Imps to find them. Ahsoka said that they used to train padawaans from a very young age. Younger than they are now. But it’s a different time now, and unless we send them away to Luke Skywalker’s school, they won’t have Jedi around to protect them while they train.” Din explains.

“Well sending them away is out of the question. They’re our children. I could never do that.” Cara says. 

“I know. Neither could I. So we’ll have to go with Ahsoka’s second option. Wait until they’re old enough to decide for themselves what they want to do and then if they want to train, we let them train. And if not, then they don’t.” Din explains. 

“And become Mandalorians like you.” Cara adds with a smile. 

Din laughs and looks at the kids again. 

“Well I don’t think we’ll live to see what this one decides to do.” He says and points to his small green son. “But this one.” He says, pointing to his daughter. “Has the best and worst of both of us in her. She’s a fighter, not a peacekeeper. I know you see that too.” Cara nods and looks at Daria and strokes her hair. 

“I agree. When her brother grows up he could still be wearing Jedi robes. But her, I have a feeling she’ll prefer to wear beskar like her father. And be a strong warrior just like him.” She says and smiles at Din. 

“And just like her mother.” He adds. 

“She’ll grow up to be stronger than both of us.” Cara says, nestling her head into the crook of Din’s neck and closing her eyes.

“Yep she’ll be stronger than both of us.” Din says. “Stronger than any of us.” He says before he falls asleep. 

**Author's Note:**

> Please comment if you liked this fic and what you liked about it!


End file.
